


When Bonding Goes Wrong

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonding, Cringe, Farting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miss Bustier tries a new form of bonding with her class
Kudos: 17
Collections: anonymous





	When Bonding Goes Wrong

Miss. Bustier was searching around, trying to find some sort of bonding idea for her class. Most of what she found just didn't seem right. But then, she saw something that seemed completely ridiculous. 'Encouraging my students to fart openly.' It sounded so weird but she might as well check it out. 

"I know, most will think this is just a troll comment. But it actually worked for me! After one of my students had accidentally farted and the students laughed at her, I decided to fart as well to stop the teasing. People laughed at me, and I had told them they were just wimps. Some, to prove otherwise, farted as well. The entire class was in tears from how funny it was. And ever since then everyone has been much closer. I mean, if you are confident enough then you could try it, but it may have just worked for me."

She laughed slightly at the idea. Most of her students seemed like the people that may be ok with that. Even if it didn't bring her students together, it would definitely be a memorable moment. Well, she might as well give it a shot!

(Timeskip)

"Good Morning everybody! Now, I have found a bonding exersize for all of us. It may seem stupid when you all hear it, but has worked for some. I encourage you all to openly-" She snickers, just thinking about it, and then let's out a loud fart. "-do just that." 

The entire class froze, then errupted into loud laughter. Nino began to wheeze into his hands, while Marinette holds onto Alya to keep steady. Miss. Bustier begins to laugh along with her class, maybe this wasn't the worst idea. The entire class was filled with bunch of loud farts, and loud wheezing. 

At the end, before the bell rang, Miss. Bustier turned to her class. "Well, class is almost over, but I think we should have one last 'bonding experience'." 

She lets out a loud wet fart, but then realizes how much she had messed up. 

She had crapped her pants. When everyone realizes, the room fills with so much laughing, snorting, and wheezing it was all you could hear. 

Miss. Bustier's face burned as she hurried to the bathroom. Half of the people almost died from laughter. Kim literally passed out from laughing so hard. Once she had gotten to the bathroom, she hid in a stall and called her friend. "What is it Caline?" 

"Please, bring me a new outfit." 

"What? Why?" 

"Please, just please." 

One thing was for sure, she would never try that again.


End file.
